


A word, O Lord

by Sing



Series: I Come Baring Gifts [6]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Outtake with original authors blessing, Prayer, a little religion, heartwarming hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing/pseuds/Sing
Summary: Ichabod having a moment of prayer with his family.





	A word, O Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nurseya33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurseya33/gifts), [HappyHappyReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHappyReader/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Abbie Mills and the Minister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015902) by [HappyHappyReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHappyReader/pseuds/HappyHappyReader). 



> I do not own Sleepy Hollow----praise the Lord for that. 
> 
> Inspired by HappyHappyReader's Abbie Mills and the Minister.
> 
> uh. I hope it's cute and that you like it :/

Like clock work, always. 

Abbie watches fondly as Crane quietly excuses himself after dinner to attend to his devotionals. Franklin meanders by her feet, haphazardly fitting blocks together, and his sister, Isabella beams at him, watching him with a sort of bewildered joy, that is so like her father's own gaze. She, like her father, has an awe and wonder of the world. She marvels at birds taking wing in the mornings, she smiles at their song. She smiles at her brother, when he stumbles behind her and even when he falls and begins to sniffle, she gladly takes his hand and helps to wipe his tears. Isabella has taken on the role of her brothers keeper, eagerly, and stalwartly, with a vigour that had delighted both parents. It had brought Abbie and Ichabod immense happiness to see them growing and getting along so famously as the years wore on. 

Franklin takes after Abbie, in his love of things tactile things to fix, and touch and explore. He's a doer, in that. Isabella, for her age, is distinctly abstract. 

A boundless imagination, that rather started taking over bed time stories instead of letting Abbie or Ichabod finish them. 

There have been numerous occasions over the years in which the parent found themselves nodding off over the child's bed while she continued to elaborate on fantastical journeys far and wide with an array of colourful characters, beasts and queens and knights----Isabella is vibrant, and curious. 

The family goes to church, every sunday, and more or less Abbie kept them with her during service instead of sending them off to sunday school. The children loved watching their father preach, and Ichabod had never made any fuss or shown any disagreement about it.

Besides which the ministers children were beloved, and it was by now something of a staple for Isabella to start off the handing around of the collection plate. 

But life is sweet and pleasant and right and---Abbie blinks around the room. Franklin continues to tinker with his blocks but his sister has abandoned him. 

"Izzy?" Abbie calls, rising slowly from the chair she had sat down in while she'd been watching them play. She'd hurt her back recently in a chase and it made romping on the floor with her children more difficult. "Izzy?" she called again, and by now Franklin has caught on he's been left behind and scrunches his face. Abbie notes the tell tale expression and before he can even think it, swoops in---biting back a grimace from the swift movement--and hefts him up into her arms. She smacks his cheek with a kiss and he turns shining bright eyes on her and smiles, his former insult forgotten as they go in pursuit of his sister. 

"Izzzzzz," she continues to coo, poking her head around corners until she hears a creak and raising a brow, heads in the direction of the study. Outside, peeking innocently through the cracked door, is Isabella. "Izz? baby?"

Her daughter turns to her with wide eyes and presses a finger to her lips. "Sssh!"

"Oops!" Abbie creeps closer and sets Franklin down. He grabs for Isabella's fingers and she latches on, making the same motion at him. 

"Bu---" he starts and Isabella shushs him again. 

"What're you doing baby girl?"

"Watching daddy," she whispers, an air of excitement and intrigue dancing in her eyes. "He's talking to the Lord,"

"Yes, yes he is sweetie, how about we leave him to it?"

Isabella presses her lips together and Abbie raises a brow. She knows that look. That's Isabella's 'I'm about to be contrary' look. "Do we have to?"

"Daddy's time with God is very special to him, Izzy, you know that."

"Yes...but...can I have special time with the Lord too?"

Abbie blinks, astonished. "Y-y-yes, of course, honey---"

Isabella opens her mouth again and Abbie places a hand on her shoulder. "Let's let daddy finish? We'll talking about it more after, okay?"

Isabella gives a nod and Franklin nods too, agreeing in solidarity. 

* * *

The following day before Ichabod can head to his study Isabella and Franklin both reach for him. 

"What's this? Am I not to be part ways with you?" he chuckles warmly. 

"Isabella was asking Ichabod, about spending her own special time with God."

His brow furrows. "Hmm? How do you mean Izzy love?"

"I'd like to talk with him, like you do?"

"Oh, you want to learn to pray?"

She bobs her head happily. 

"And what about you Franklin? Like to have a word with the Lord too?"

Another vigorous bob. Abbie's mouth twitches. 

"I'd like to learn how to say my own prayers." Isabella continues. "I know we say them in church, but....you talk to him in your own special way and I'd like to try, too!" 

"Well come with me then," Crane beams. "No reason why devotional can't be a family time as well---"

"Mind if I join?" Abbie queries. 

When his eyes meet hers they shine brightly and he feels all the love he has for Abbie just well up inside and bubble over again, just looking at her. "Treasure, of course." 

* * *

Clasped hands, joined in a circle and "Bow your head," Crane coaxes gently, and everyone follows along. "We'll start with the Lord's prayer, and then, we'll take turns. Prayer is a language, the more you do it, the more fluent you'll become in your communications with Our Heavenly Father." Crane leads them and when they reach the end, he begins his own piece. 

"Father God, I thank you for each day that I draw breath. I thank you for Abbie, for Isabella, for Franklin, and for their presence in my life. I thank you for the love that we know as a family, and the joys we share together. I pray that you will guide us and protect us on our journey's, day by day, at work, and at play---" Isabella giggles "-----And draw closer to you, and stronger in our Faith." he gives a gently squeeze and Abbie clears her throat to take up the torch. 

"Heavenly Father, I thank you, for Ichabod, for Isabella, and Franklin, for our health and happiness. I pray for safety and peace and justice to be served. I pray for equality, and for those led astray on their paths in life, to find the roads that will give them the most peace and the greatest rewards. I pray that all lives are lived to their fullest, and never squandered." There's another pulse of Crane's hand on her own and she squeezes back, knowing he understands the sentiment behind her words. She gives Franklin's hand a little shake. 

"Dear God, thank you for mommy and daddy and Izzy and sunshine and air and water and our house and animals and my blocks, they're my favourite and I pray that I can build great things with them one day, big tall towers, taller than daddy!"

Abbie bites back a snicker and she feels his shoulder lightly bump hers, as if he means to chastise her. 

"I pray that we all be healthy and live a long time, Amen!"

Crane, holding Isabella's hand, gives her hand a light touch. "Your turn, speak from your heart."

Isabella clears her throat. 

"A word, O Lord," 

The firm formality of it makes Crane arch a brow, intrigued. 

"I would like to thank you for the Earth, that you made. And for waking up. And my mommy and daddy, and Franklin. I pray to be a good person, and to help others be good people too. I pray to be kind, and helpful, and nice. I pray for people to be happy, and to spread joy. Thank you for watching over us....and.....and...." she trails off unsure. 

"May the Grace of God," Crane whispers, and Isabella repeats. 

"May the Grace of God."

"And the fellowship of the Holy Spirit,"

Abbie and Franklin help Isabella along.

"Be with us now," Crane intones warmly. "And forever more."

Isabella nods, "And forever more," 

"Amen."

"Amen!" 

Her eyes crack open and she peers at both parents. "Was that good?"

"It was perfect sweetheart. " Abbie smiles. Crane grins. 

"I think you could lead Prayer on Sunday if you wanted."

At the suggestions Isabella's eyes go round like saucers and she dodges behind Abbie's legs. 

Abbie chuckles. "Easy there, maybe not yet, Crane." 

* * *

Devotional continues to be Ichabod's special time. But sometimes the whole family, or just Isabella now takes part with him. 

And at times, Isabella can be found making her own special time with God in her room at odd times of the day. 

"A word, O Lord," she starts. Sometimes she praises and thanks. Sometimes, she talks to the Almighty, like a friend, telling Him all about her day. As she grows older, her concerns for her future. Older still. Her concerns for the world. And older, she asks to be guided and lead in the path she should follow.

* * *

 

"Good morning!"

"Morning Reverend Crane!"

In the congregation, Abbie leans in to her husband and whispers. "You know I never imagined I'd see a day where I'd hear Reverend Crane and it wouldn't be you up there."

Ichabod wipes a proud tear from his eye. "All I can hope is that she came by this honestly, that she didn't feel she had to because I was----

" _Our_ headstrong daughter? Feel coerced?" Abbie chuckles and Crane releases a breath and grips her hand. They share a warm fond smile as the music begins. 

Franklin leads the choir. 

He's just finishing his masters. He's going to be an architect. 

and before service is over, Reverend Isabella Crane leads the congregation in a closing prayer. She opens with her signature;

"A word, O Lord,"

 

Fin. 

 


End file.
